


The Legend of Corrin the Shapeshifter

by Modderkin64



Series: Gateway Preludes [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modderkin64/pseuds/Modderkin64
Summary: Thousands of years before the Gateway Anomaly, before the Wandering Shapeshifter began his journeys through the Omniverse, the legendary True Shapeshifter Corrin Creaturae seeks out knowledge of the inner workings of the Omniverse. Several of the events contained within this story serve as a prologue to Inkopolis Rising, which in turn will lead into the beginning of the Gateway Anomaly and the Omniverse-spanning Gateway War.
Series: Gateway Preludes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092635





	1. The Chronicler

In a small town near the extinct volcano Mount Destina, the town's most popular tavern was the source of a great noise that could be heard from the town’s outskirts. A small party of adventurers was passing through on their way to the volcano, and they decided to celebrate the end of their journey. The adventurers were thoroughly enjoying the revelry, all save for Corrin, a nomad calling himself the Chronicler. He had been travelling with the party because he too was heading towards Mount Destina on an agenda of his own. He did not join the revelry, instead sitting in a corner and writing away in the book he carried with him. Jera, the party’s leader and Paladin, sat down next to Corrin.

“Why won’t you join the celebration, my good friend?” Said Jera. “We near the end of our quest! It is cause for celebration; do you not agree?”

Corrin was silent for a few seconds. Then he looked up from his work. “I agree that you are deserving of a party to celebrate your success in your journey. But… I have no place in your party. I am not the one who fights the monsters. I’m just travelling with you to reach the mountain. Besides…” he looked away as if reminiscing something. “I’ve never been one to participate in events like this anyways.”

“Well then, suit yourself.” Jera gave Corrin an understanding smile. He then walked over to the middle of the tavern, where the party’s Bard was recounting a particularly epic tale of a legendary hero called Alexandria the Sea Queen.

“Alexandria…” Corrin said to himself. He recalled their legend of Alexandria quite clearly, for it had sparked his companions’ quest in the first place. Supposedly she had left her powerful weapon, a gold trident that could command the seas, in Mount Destina. When Corrin had heard they were after the weapon, he tagged along because he was looking for Mount Destina for reasons of his own. And if the story of Alexandria leaving her weapon in Mount Destina was true… he would have a much bigger problem to deal with. He closed his book and put it in his bag, then stood up and headed out of the tavern to the inn the party was staying at. When he got to his room, he closed the door and locked it. He then turned to the room’s one window and closed it, locking it and pulling the drapes closed. He set his bag down on the desk the room had contained when he rented it, and he pulled a book labelled “Science of the Omniverse” out of the bag and opened it to a mostly empty page about inter-multiversal portals called Gateways. “We’re almost there…” he said to himself smiling.

\--------------------

The following morning, the party had begun their journey into Mount Destina. Their rogue was lucky enough to find a hidden passage into the volcano at the foot of the mountain. As the five adventurers ascended the pathway inside the rock, the tunnel became increasingly wider and began to look more and more artificially created.

“What do you reckon made this tunnel?” The sorcerer whispered to the bard.

The bard shrugged. “Got no clue.” He whispered back. “Maybe Alexandria did it?”

“No,” Corrin called back. “It’s too recent. Besides, it’s not her style.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asked the sorcerer.

“It means this tunnel was made sometime after Alexandria was here.”

“No, I meant- fine. Keep your secrets.”

After a long while walking, the party finally came to the central chamber. It was huge, and light from the opening of the volcano reached down to the floor, where a golden trident stood embedded in the top of an ornate pedestal. The pedestal and trident were surrounded by dark blue crystal. Littered in the ground and walls of the chamber were glowing orange crystalline formations.

“Holy- It’s really here!” Said the bard ecstatically. “The legends were true!”

He was answered by a booming voice from across the room. “Indeed they are, humans.” The source of the voice was a large being with the head of a wolf, wearing armour and holding a pair of two-handed swords in each of his massive paws. Around his neck was a metal collar, attached to a chain, with the other end of the chain being embedded in the crystal surrounding the trident. “You now learn just as I did that the legend of Alexandria’s Trident were true. But if you think you will take the trident for yourself… you are very mistaken. Even I haven’t managed to get it free from the crystal entrapping it, though I believe I’m getting close to a… breakthrough. But you won’t live long enough to see me lay hands on it.”

Jera the Paladin stepped forwards. “You will not be the one to take the trident! I need the trident’s powers to save my homeland from a flood that has overtaken it!”

The wolf-man laughed. “Go ahead then. If you can defeat me, then you can try to take the trident. But I warn you… Wargmen don’t go down easy.”

The battle began. Jera led the attack, as the sorcerer slung spells and bard played a melody on his lute that assisted the rogue as he snuck across the battlefield to the chain that connected the Wargman to the trident’s crystal.

“Hey guys!” Yelled the rogue “I have an idea!”

“Do it!” Jera yelled back. “But whatever you do, don’t damage the chain! I think it’s diverting his energy into the crystal to break it!”

“Uh… really? Don’t… break the chain?” He had already broken it, thinking that the chain was drawing power from the crystal and breaking it would weaken the Wargman. “And now you tell me.”

The Wargman laughed, and his eyes began to glow with power. “You just sealed your doom!” He swatted the Paladin away, then channelled two bolts of lightning through his swords that downed the sorcerer and bard. He stomped over to the rogue and lifted his swords to bring them down on the rogue’s head. But they never reached the rogue’s head.

The swords were stopped by the hand of Corrin, who held them in place with just his left hand, which didn’t display any signs of being damaged by the swipe of the blades.

“What is this?” The Wargman asked.

“I’m Corrin.” He answered. “And the Trident of the Seas doesn’t belong to you.” He opened his right hand, and suddenly a group of orange crystals left the ground and into it. In his hand the crystals merged into a liquidy orange mass, which changed into a light silver and formed into a long, thin sword resembling a needle. He closed his hand around the sword, and swung it up, breaking the Wargman’s swords cleanly, leaving two sword pieces in his left hand and two sword pieces in either hand of the very stunned Wargman. He then clenched his left hand, causing the sword pieces to shatter like glass. He then swung his blade backwards, cleaving the crystal that covered the trident and causing it to evaporate, exposing the trident to open air once again. The Wargman threw his ruined swords away as he reached past Corrin to grab the trident. He tried to pull it out, but it didn’t budge, staying embedded in the pedestal. Corrin swung his sword up, severing the Wargman’s hand that lay on the trident. He then grabbed the trident with his own hand, and it lifted out effortlessly for him.

“What the hell are you?” The Wargman asked.

Corrin let a small smirk creep its way into his stoic expression. “I’m Corrin. Corrin Creaturae, Second Generation True Shapeshifter. And the Kronos Trident of the Seas doesn’t belong to you.” He kicked the Wargman in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Corrin pointed the Trident at his neck, the markings on which now glowed a bright yellow that flickered with indigo.

The Wargman snarled. “I was here first! I have the claim to this weapon.”

“That’s where you are very wrong.” Corrin’s smirk had vanished. “The Kronos Artifacts belong to the True Shapeshifters. No one in this room even has the power to hold this one, let alone use its power.”

“Hold up,” said the rogue, getting to his feet. “All this time you’ve been telling us you’re just some Chronicler looking for Mount Destina. Now you’re telling us you’re some changeling god who wants the trident for yourself?”

“That is not the entire truth. I am no god or changeling, I’m a True Shapeshifter. And I don’t want the trident for myself, now that I know it really is here I will be returning it to its rightful owner to keep it out of the hands of any serious threats. I really came here to study the dormant Gateway inside this volcano.” He gestured to a strange set of circular markings and indents on the wall opposite the entrance.

“I’ve been trying to decipher those for years,” snarled the Wargman. “I’ve never come close.”

“That’s because you have no way of comprehending the science of Omniverse-scale gateways. I’ve been studying the Omniverse’s inner workings for several Millenia.”

“Woah, how old are you?” Asked the sorcerer, getting to his feet.

“Dude,” said the rogue, “don’t ask an immortal his age. It’s rude. I think.”

The bard spoke up. “More importantly, how are we going to un-flood our homeland without the trident?”

“I never said I was unwilling to use the Trident to save your homeland, just that none of you could use it yourselves.”

Jera walked over to Corrin. “So what will you do?”

“I will use the Trident’s power to call back the flood that has overtaken your home, then I will return here to study this Gateway. When I’m done with my work, I will leave this Universe, and give the Trident to Alexandra, my cousin and the daughter of Alexandria.”

“So our parting of ways approaches,” said Jera. “I must admit, I enjoyed your company. It will be a shame to see you leave.”

“Indeed it will. But I am not like you and your people. We True Shapeshifters have no place among the residents of the Multiverses, we are cursed to wander for a living while preserving the delicate balance of the Omniverse.”

“Well,” asked the sorcerer, “what are we going to do with this dog man here?”

“I beg your pardon?” Said the Wargman. “Who the hell are you calling dog?”

The bard laughed. “You. We’re calling you a dog.”

“I will let you deal with him, Jera.” Corrin swung the Trident back, and it transformed into a ring on his finger. The sword he held in his other hand melted into one solid orange crystal, which embedded itself into the floor again.

Jera put his hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “I will take him back down to the down, and hand him over to the local authorities. I bid you the best of luck with your research, and I thank you for saving my homeland.”

“It’s… the least I could do.”

\--------------------

Two months later, the chamber inside the volcano had become drastically different. The orange crystals that had previously grown from the walls in the presence of the Trident of the Seas were gone, having all been harvested by Corrin. The pedestal was gone as well, being replaced by a symbol of the Trident carved into the ground. The Gateway was unchanged, however, save for the desks and mysterious tools that surrounded it. Corrin himself was finishing up his research, having filled a great many pages of his book with writing on the structure of the Gateway. He had done all he could do and learned all he could learn of the Gateway, and it would lay dormant still until the distant future.

Corrin closed his books, then summoned an access point to his pocket dimension and began storing his equipment inside. After he had put away the desks and equipment, he took one more long look at the Gateway.

A female voice broke the silence of the room, originating from behind Corrin. “A pity we won’t see that thing open for a long time, right?”

Corrin turned around. “Indeed, Alexandra. The Gateway Anomaly is still a great way away.”

“How has the research been going?”

“Quite well, actually. Though I believe I’ve learned all I can learn for the time being.”

“What perfect timing then. I’m not just here to make a social call, I’ve got a message for you from King Zerus of the No-Faces.”

“Really? What is it?”

“He said something about ‘completing a spell he’s been working on for ages’. Said he wanted to tell you more in person.”

“Alright, I’ll head over right away. But first…” he lifted his pointer finger, where the ring form of the Trident of the Seas glimmered. At a quick mental command, the ring transformed back into its true form. “I found this here. It rightfully belongs to you now.”

Alexandra accepted the Trident, willing it into the form of a necklace with a trident head-shaped pendant. “Thank you, Corrin. It was good to see you again.”

Corrin pulled a thin booklet out of his pocket dimension. He opened it to reveal a small collection of papers with mysterious writing on them. Corrin pulled one out, just as Alexandra pulled a matching one from her own booklet. He put the booklet away, then conjured an image of King Zerus’ workshop in his mind. He then ripped the paper cleanly in two and was pulled through the Omniverse to his destination.


	2. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands of years before the Gateway Anomaly, before the Wandering Shapeshifter began his journeys through the Omniverse, the legendary True Shapeshifter Corrin Creaturae seeks out knowledge of the inner workings of the Omniverse. Several of the events contained within this story serve as a prologue to Inkopolis Rising, which in turn will lead into the beginning of the Gateway Anomaly and the Omniverse-spanning Gateway War.

Corrin materialized in the workshop of King Zerus, the leader of the No-Face tribe. The No-Faces were created by Kronos Tempus, the first True Shapeshifter, to be the scientists of the Omniverse. For eons they studied the Omniverse’s inner workings from their home Multiverse, just as Corrin did. They also created most of the spells that the True Shapeshifters used, with a great many coming from the workshop of King Zerus himself. And for the past decade, Zerus had been working on his most powerful spell yet, the nature of which was a closely guarded secret that not even his brother, Prince Kynas, knew of. And it was this spell that brought Corrin to Zerus’ workshop that day.

When Corrin appeared, he was immediately greeted by the mask of King Zerus. The No-Face tribe, as was implied by the name, had no faces, just glowing eyes and red mouths in a black void. Thus they wore masks to give themselves identity. Zerus’s mask looked the same as ever, but Corrin could tell his old friend was exhausted from many months worth of sleepless nights.

“I came as soon as I received your message, Zerus. Something about a new spell?”

Zerus answered with a hearty but tired laugh. “Indeed old friend, this does concern a spell. I finished it!”

“What?”

“It!”

“You mean… the secret spell you’ve been working on for so long?”

“Yes. Over a decade’s work has culminated in the most powerful spell in the Omniverse. And I don’t say that lightly.”

“You never do. So what does it do?”

“Patience, old friend. We’re still waiting on a few more people.”

As if on cue, Kynas walked in, and his one daughter, Dimera, floated in after him.

“Ah, you’re already here!” Kynas said to Corrin. “I made the right choice asking Alexandra to deliver the message.” Kynas’ mask and voice were nearly identical to his brother, though he was certainly more well-rested. He managed most of the smaller details of leading the No-Faces, as to give his brother more time to focus on the bigger decisions and his spellcrafting work.

“It is good to see you again as well, Kynas. Same to you, Dimera.”

Dimera was silent. In a contrast to her father and uncle’s intricate masks, hers was a simplistic design that resembled a theatrical mask, it’s mouth usually such a thin slit it was practically invisible. And whereas Zerus and Kynas both shared bright green eyes, Dimera’s were a golden yellow.

After a moment of silence, Zerus spoke up again. “I was going to ask more of the True Shapeshifters to join us, but a fear they were almost all busy. I did want to make sure you at least were here, Corrin, as I expect you to get the most mileage out of the spell.”

“Well, the moment of truth is upon us, brother!” Said Kynas eagerly. “You’ve kept us in suspense for so long! What does the spell do!”

“Very well. Follow me.” Zerus gestured for the others to follow him deeper into his workshop. “Though I call it a spell, my creation is technically more of an ‘ability’. At its core, it’s a powered-up version of my Omniversal Teleport spell. The same one I assume you used to get here, Corrin.”

Corrin nodded. “Indeed. The spell has come in handy on numerous occasions. And you say you’ve been working on a more powerful version?”

“Not just a more powerful version. It doesn’t take the form of a paper like the rest of my spells. Once you engage it for the first time, it binds to you, using your own energy to teleport you anywhere in the Omniverse at will.”

“So, you engage the spell, and you can teleport between Multiverses at will?” Asked Kynas.

“That’s not even the best part, brother. It also allows for precise in-Universe teleportation. All within one ability. Whereas the Omniversal Teleport spell is designed to bring you to a general destination within another Omniverse, what I’m calling the ‘Neo Teleport’ ability allows for precise travel from point A to B in an instant. It even takes into account planetary rotation and movement on its own to be as perfect as possible.”

“Neo Teleport?” Asked Corrin.

“Yes. I call it that because I used a lot of Aptium, the Neo Element, to create it. Nearly my entire stock, in fact.”

“You don’t need to worry about your stock being low, I harvested a large quantity during my latest research project.”

“It’s great you bring up your research projects, Corrin. My main intention for this spell was to assist you in your work. That’s why you are one of the only people I’m giving the spell to. I’m keeping the original copy that I’ve already bonded to myself, and I’m giving you one of my two other copies. You’ll be able to copy it yourself and give it to others, specifically the other True Shapeshifters.”

For the first time, Dimera spoke up. “Are you trying to say that you’re not giving it to me or father?”

“N-no Dimera. I’m not saying that. Though it is true I’m not giving you and Kynas the full version. I’ve created a version that has just the in-Universe teleportation for you and Kynas, because you are part of the royal family.”

Kynas was not affected by this statement the way his daughter was. “Thank you, brother. We certainly have no need for Omniversal travel like Corrin and his brethren. On the other hand, instant teleportation would be extremely convenient.”

Dimera still wasn’t happy. “Why should I, your own family, receive a spell inferior to one you are giving to a race of aliens?”

“Dimera-” Kynas started, but he was cut off.

“Don’t you take his side, father. You’ve helped him for decades just so he can make a spell her won’t even give you! His own brother!”

“Dimera, that’s enough! I respect my brother, and I know he has reasons for everything he does. I am not bothered by him holding back the more powerful spell, and I can see why. He created the spell to give the Shapeshifters back an ability they lost long ago. We never had that power, therefore we are undeserving of it. We are lucky we are being given the simpler version in the first place!”

Dimera’s dissatisfaction began to turn into rage. “You may be satisfied, but I’m not! And you can’t hold something back from me like this! I want. That. SPELL!”

“That’s it!” Yelled Kynas. “You’re grounded! Go back home right now!”

Dimera floated off angrily, knocking over several important-looking devices as she passed them.

“I’m so sorry brother, I don’t know why she’s acting like this. She’s usually so… quiet.”

“It’s alright, brother. I’m sure we can talk to her more about it later.” Zerus let out a loud yawn. “Yeesh. I’m getting too tired to deal with this. My work adrenalin is wearing off.”

Corrin placed a hand on Zerus’ back. “How about you show us the spell, and then you take a good, long, and hopefully quiet rest.”

“I like the sound of that. I’ve been awake for months straight finishing it up, I think I’ll fall asleep for at least a week!”

Corrin, Kynas, and Zerus all laughed at the comment as Zerus led them further into his labyrinth of a workshop.

\--------------------

Dimera floated into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She had to float all the way from Zerus’ workshop to home. “At least I don’t walk everywhere like some people,” she said aloud. “But they didn’t even give me the stupid teleport spell to help me home in the first place…” as her eyes gazed around the purple and black walls of her room, she spotted something on her desk. It was an envelope with a note attached.

She read the note out loud. “I thought you might want this. Remember, some power is better than no power at all. From… Corrin Creaturae?”

She opened the envelope. There was a spell inside. From looking at the markings she could tell it was the weaker variant of the Neo Teleport spell. Her mask formed a thin smile. “Yes. Some power is better than no power at all. But all the power is even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the No-Faces: In case you couldn't tell, the description of the No-Faces (especially Dimera) sounds similar to a certain villain from the Paper Mario series... I'm sure after the next chapter you'll understand why.


	3. The Betrayer's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands of years before the Gateway Anomaly, before the Wandering Shapeshifter began his journeys through the Omniverse, the legendary True Shapeshifter Corrin Creaturae seeks out knowledge of the inner workings of the Omniverse. Several of the events contained within this story serve as a prologue to Inkopolis Rising, which in turn will lead into the beginning of the Gateway Anomaly and the Omniverse-spanning Gateway War.

Dimera waited until nightfall to put her plan into motion. While she waited, she practiced using the spell to teleport around her room. “I must say, this is certainly enjoyable. Just wait until I get the full spell.”

Soon after night came, she used the spell to teleport into Zerus’ workshop. It was just as instant as when she practiced before. She followed the same route she had taken with the others, and eventually found her way to a locked door, the only door in the workshop other than the entrance. She laughed to herself and teleported to the door’s other side. Unlike the cluttered workshop she just left, the room beyond the door was almost empty, save for a few desks and bulletin boards, all filled with complex calculations and notes. The only furniture in the room was a comfortable chair at one of the desks an odd statue of a No-Face she didn’t recognize. She stared at the statue for a few seconds, as something felt off about it. Then she turned back to the desks. And sure enough, there was a case laying wide open on one of them. There was room for two large spell papers, with one missing and one still in place. They were larger and more complex versions of the spell she had used.

“That was easy,” she said to herself. “Zerus is probably asleep right now. And Corrin is no doubt long gone.”

“Interesting.” Said a voice behind her. “I didn’t know I was supposed to be ‘long gone’.”

She turned around to see the statue morphing into the familiar Preferred Form of Corrin. She grabbed the spell, but it was already gone. She caught sight of it in Corrin’s hand. He folded it neatly and put it in his pocket.

“I must admit, I’m disappointed in you. I had hoped you wouldn’t make such a grave mistake. But selfish thieves like you don’t deserve this level of power.”

“You, a Shapeshifter, calling me a thief?”

“Oh, are we still in the ‘banter’ stage? I thought we were at the stage where I report your actions to your father and your uncle, who I remind you is not just your weird, sciencey uncle, but also legally your king? This being the same king you tried to steal from?”

“If you think I’m not going to take that spell, you are very wrong.”

“And why might that be?”

“Because I’m more powerful than you, Creaturae.”

“A likely sto-” Corrin was interrupted by a blast of magic energy that sent him flying through a series of walls and out of the building. “What the hell? No-Faces don’t have that kind of powe-” He was once again interrupted by another blast, this one sending him rocketing to the outskirts of the city. “Okay, then. Time to get serious.” He summoned an access point to his pocket dimension in his pocket and grabbed some of the Aptium he had harvested at Mount Destina. He exerted control over the material, and it changed it’s atomic structure as he commanded it. When he pulled his hand out of his pocket, the Aptium had become a silvery substance that formed a pair of long blades that were harder than adamantine. He held one in each hand, levitating in midair and assuming a battle stance as Dimera floated closer.

“I’m giving you one last chance, Corrin. Give me. The spell!”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not an option. But on the subject of spells, where did you get those magic attacks?”

Dimera laughed, her mask forming a wide grin, her eyes becoming curved slits. “It was a gift. An inheritance of sorts from my dear departed mother.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not familiar with her.”

Dimera laughed even harder. “Really? You should be. Does the name… Dementia Magia… ring any bells?”

The name hit Corrin like a slap across the face from a metal glove. (Impossible…) he thought. (Could Dimera really be… the daughter of the Ancient Betrayer?)

\--------------------

Zerus’ sleep was interrupted by his brother shaking him awake. “Ky… what is it?”

Kynas’ mask was twisted in an expression of great concern. “Brother, we have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“Dimera tried to steal the Neo Teleport spell, and now she’s fighting Corrin on the outskirts of town.”

That woke Zerus up fast. “What? Why? How is she holding her own against him, that’s not possible!”

Kynas’ mask took on a guilty look. “There’s… something I never told you. About Dimera. And her mother.”

“Tell me on the way. We have to get there now!”

The two teleported to the top of the castle. From there, they could see Corrin and Dimera going all out on each other.

“A long time ago… I had an affair with someone. And I failed to see her for what she really was. We had a daughter together… Dimera. I kept it a secret from everyone because I feared what would become of my only daughter… but really I was just trying to protect myself from the backlash of my mistake.”

“What mistake, brother? Who was it?”

Kynas was silent for a second. “Dementia. Dementia Magia. That was her name.”

“No… that’s impossible… she’s long dead!”

“It was before her death, brother. I wasn’t as wise as I am now.”

“Dementia… the Ancient Betrayer. Now that I know, I can certainly see her in Dimera’s behaviour. The only reason Dimera hasn’t become the wicked monster her mother was would be your parenting.”

“But it seems that is no longer effective. She is just as power-hungry as she was.”

“And I don’t want to imagine what she’d do if she takes that spell.”

“Which is why we must stop her before it’s too late.”

\--------------------

Dimera and Corrin traded blows for what seemed like half an hour. And unfortunately, Corrin was beginning to lose. He had stopped holding back a while ago, but even that wasn’t enough.

“This has to stop, Dimera! I’m not going to let you take this spell!”

“AND WHY NOT?” Dimera yelled. “WHY ARE YOU DENYING ME MY BIRTHRIGHT! THE BLOOD OF AN ANCIENT ONE FLOWS THROUGH MY VEINS, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO THAT SPELL!”

“Dementia is not an Ancient One! She traded away her powers as a True Shapeshifter for powerful dark magic, you have no right to this spell!”

Dimera screamed, and her attacks intensified. “GIVE! ME! THAT! SPELL!”

“…Over my dead body.”

“THAT. CAN BE. ARRANGED!” Dimera’s assault paused, and a barrier formed around her. She began channelling a particularly powerful spell, one that even Corrin wouldn’t be able to survive.

Suddenly, Zerus and Kynas appeared. Zerus held a golden staff decorated with markings that glowed a dull grey. It was the Kronos Staff of Lore, which had been trusted to him in the absence of its real owner, who hadn’t been heard from for millennia. Kynas appeared directly between Dimera and Corrin.

“KYNAS!” Corrin yelled. “MOVE! SHE’S-”

“This is my fault, Corrin. I’m doing what needs to be done to make this right.”

“NO!”

But it was too late, Dimera’s barrier went down, and she shot a blast of concentrated magic at Corrin, but it hit Kynas instead. Zerus rushed in to knock her out with the Staff, expecting to see a look of horror on Dimera’s mask. But instead, her expression was something that could only be described as grim determination, seemingly uncaring that she had just taken her own father’s life. As Zerus attacked with the Staff, she caught it in her hand before it hit her. She turned to look at Zerus… and Corrin counterattacked.

He dashed at her full speed, knocking her backwards and grabbing her tightly. Then the scenery around them shifted.

“What-” Dimera started. But Corrin cut her off.

“Here’s an interesting fact, Dimera. The effects of Neo Teleport extend to anyone the user is touching. You wanted to travel to another Multiverse? Consider your wish granted.” He let go of her, then kicked her away. “Goodbye, Dimera.” He teleported back.

“NO. NO. NO!” Dimera screamed. She practically exploded with dark energy. She looked around. She was trapped, in a strange Universe. Banished, without the spell that would get her out. But limitless time… to plot her revenge.

\--------------------

Corrin returned to the outskirts of the No-Face city just a few seconds after he departed. Just in time to see Zerus catching Kynas as he fell to the ground. He teleported next to them.

“I-I’m… sorry…” Kynas croaked. “It… was… my… fau…”

“It’s alright brother, she’s gone now. She can’t do any more harm.”

“I banished her to another Multiverse entirely. She has no way of taking the spell.”

Kynas’ mask cracked, splitting cleanly in two and falling to the ground. Where the mask had been was a black void, with two massive glowing green eyes and a jagged red mass that resembled a smile. The true face beneath a No-Face’s mask. Kynas reached his arm to Corrin… but it never made it to his shoulder. It slumped lifelessly, as his eyes and mouth went out.

“Brother…”

Corrin placed his hand on Zerus’ shoulder. “He died trying to make up for a mistake he felt he made. And I think he succeeded. He passed away in peace.”

\--------------------

Two years had passed since Dimera had been banished to another universe. Since then, she had discovered more unique abilities. And another gift from her mother: a gift of prophecy. She looked ahead, into the future of her prison, and began to pen a book to contain these prophesies. She called it… the Dark Prognosticus. At the front of the book, she penned a warning, to make sure only those who were either dedicated enough or stupid enough would read its contents.

“Anyone who has possessed this book has never found happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Dimera: Yes, she was banished to the Paper Mario universe. She also penned the Dark Prognosticus, and will be the mother of Dimentio. Basically, in this version of the Super Paper Mario universe, Dimera replaced the original writer of the Dark Prognosticus and Dimentio's original mother. What impact this has on the story, however, will become apparent in later stories.


	4. The Disappearance of Arno Tria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands of years before the Gateway Anomaly, before the Wandering Shapeshifter began his journeys through the Omniverse, the legendary True Shapeshifter Corrin Creaturae seeks out knowledge of the inner workings of the Omniverse. Several of the events contained within this story serve as a prologue to Inkopolis Rising, which in turn will lead into the beginning of the Gateway Anomaly and the Omniverse-spanning Gateway War.

It was a night like most other nights in Inkopolis, one of the largest cities in the world. In a quiet street on the outskirts of Inkopolis, a flash of orange particles heralded the appearance of a tall Inkling walking down the road. The few who saw him could have sworn he wasn’t there a few minutes ago. As the man walked down the road, he stopped to pick up a newspaper. The date read March 3rd, 1946 AE. He pocketed the newspaper, though it seemed too large to fit in his tiny coat pockets. He turned to see another Inkling reading the news beside him.

“Excuse me,” the tall man asked, “do you know where I can find the residence of Arno Tria?”

The other nodded and gave him directions to Tria Mansion. “Who’s asking?”

“Corrin. Thank you for your time.”

Corrin walked off in the opposite direction the other Inkling had indicated and turned a corner. When the other walked over to the corner to see where he went, Corrin had vanished.

Corrin had taken a more direct route. With knowledge of his destination in his mind, he let Neo Teleport handle the rest. He materialized in the front driveway of a large mansion. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door swung open. He was greeted by the face of his cousin, Alexandra Tria. “Corrin! It’s so good to see you again! Please, come in!”

Corrin followed Alexandra inside. They soon came to a large living room, where Alexandra’s husband, Arno, was sitting at a desk writing away on something while a small green Inkling child sat on his lap. When he noticed Corrin had entered the room, he put away his writing and swivelled his chair around.

“So, you must be Corrin,” Arno said with a smile. “It’s so good to finally meet you!”

“It’s good to meet you as well, Mr. Tria. I’ve certainly heard a lot about you from Alexandra.” He gestured to the child on his lap. “And I take it this is Alexa?”

The child laughed. “I’m Alexa! I’m three!”

Alexandra chuckled. “It’s her third birthday today. She’s been telling us all day long.” She picked up Alexa.

“So, my reputation precedes me!” Said Arno. “What exactly has my lovely wife been telling you about me?”

Corrin chuckled. “She says you’re an excellent writer, among other things. Are you working on a book right now?”

“I am. It’s a historical fiction novel set just before the Great Turf War. It’s the third in its series.”

“I’m something of a writer myself. Though most of my books are documents of my studies of the Omniverse.”

“An academic writer, eh?”

“Somewhat.”

Alexandra chimed in. “I figured you two would get along. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go put Alexa to bed.”

“Thanks, sweetie. Say goodnight, Alexa.”

“Nightnight!” Alexa said loudly.

Corrin and Arno talked for a while, and Alexandra eventually joined in when she returned.

“How has Zerus been doing lately?” Asked Alexandra.

“He’s been doing well, actually. The last five millennia have been rather tough on him, losing Kynas and all, but he’s been doing a lot better recently. He’s taking a break from spellcrafting to focus on improving the No-Face kingdom. That reminds me, have you still got the Trident of the Seas with you?”

“Of course she does,” said Arno. “It never leaves her person.”

“Good. I’m sure Alexa will need it when the Gateway Anomaly begins.”

“Right,” said Alexandra. “If I remember correctly, it was said that the third-generation descendants of Alexandria and Corinthian would play important roles in the Gateway Anomaly.”

“It’s funny,” said Arno, “there’s some prophecy saying that our daughter will be important during a massive, Omniverse-scale war. What about the descendant of Corinthian? Is there on yet?”

Corrin shook his head. “No. That would be my child. And I haven’t quite gotten around to that yet.”

“That’s on you then, Corrin. You need to get your head out of your studies and find someone to be with.”

“Perhaps, Alexandra. Thank you for your suggestion.”

The three continued talking throughout the night. It was well past midnight when Corrin finally announced he had business elsewhere to attend to, and he bid his cousin and her husband goodnight.

\--------------------

Nine Years Later

Alexa was helping her parents pack for their trip. They were taking a short vacation together to celebrate the success of the 12th book in Arno’s popular historical fiction series, The Boy From Cephena. Alexa was staying behind because she didn’t like going on long trips away from home. She was quite looking forward to having the mansion to herself for a week.

The two left for their trip on February 13. But they never returned.

Years later, the disappearance of Arno Tria was discussed and gossiped throughout Inkopolis. Many were disappointed that the cliff-hanger ending of The Boy From Cephena 12 was never resolved. Others wondered what became of Arno’s fortune his many book series had given him. Conspiracy theorists tried to connect the disappearance of Arno to several other theories. But there was one person who swore she knew what happened and had seen it with her own eyes. She said that the place that Arno and his wife had gone to for vacation had mysteriously gone up in flames on the 19th of February. When the wreckage had been investigated, no one had found anything except for a golden trident, embedded in the ground that no one could pull out.

\--------------------

On February 19th, Alexa received a visitor to the Mansion. A tall Inkling with vibrant orange hair. He seemed oddly familiar.

“Do I know you?” She asked.

“Somewhat.” He replied. “I was a friend of your parents.”

“They’re out on vacation right now. I suggest you come back later.”

He was silent for a few seconds. “I’m very sorry. Your parents are dead. They were caught in a fire that burned down the place they were staying at.”

“What? No, that’s…”

“I’m sorry.”

Alexa was on the verge of tears. As much as she tried to deny it, she could feel it was true. Her parents were gone. “W-what ‘s going to happen to me now?”

“Stay here. In the mansion. Someday, someone will come to the mansion and take you out. I’m going to see what I can do to help.”

And with that, the man left. Alexa closed the door. And collapsed crying.

Meanwhile, the man outside pulled a booklet out of his pocket. Inside were slips of paper. He pulled one out, then put the booklet away. He held the paper up to the mansion, and the markings on it moved and shifted until what appeared on the paper was a perfect drawing of the mansion. He ripped the paper in two, and the mansion began to faintly glow with mysterious energy. Then the glow faded, and the Corrin teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Alexa: Alexa, or "Three" as she'll come to be known as in the future, is the main character of Inkopolis Rising. She is a True Shapeshifter, though because her parents were lost and she never learned of her power, she doesn't make any use of it during the series until the ending.  
> About Arno and Alexandra: The cause of their death is not going to be explained until quite some time in the future, and the truth will come out in-universe quite a while after the Gateway War has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> About the setting: This first chapter is meant to take place in a Dungeons & Dragons-like setting. From a theoretical player's perspective, Corrin would be an NPC accompanying the four players. I created the concept of the "Wargman", though I don't plan on using it elsewhere. Consider the Wargman race just a quirk of the setting, which I'm not going to be returning to in any future stories.


End file.
